Living as a Werewolf
by Dingo727
Summary: *Sequal to EMBRY'S FIRST LIGHT*This is about Embry and his imprint Daisy. The story continues with the struggles of a daughter, collage, and baby daddy drama. It won't be long so don't get too happy. Enjoy!
1. Overview

Hello my people!! This is a sequel to the story Embry's First Light. I suggest that you read the other story first but I'll do my best to put detail in it.

Alright here's the story… Living as a Werewolf.

* * *

**Embry'sPOV **

The light from the TV was the only way you could see. Daisy was lying on my lap watching her favorite movie.

Daisy was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Trust me; I'm not saying that because she's my imprint.

Her pitch black hair had gold streaks on her bangs and through her hair. She always complained on how she wanted her natural color back, which was beige blond. I laughed when I figured out she was blond.

Her face was perfectly aligned. I could look at it forever and never get bored. The only thing was what was on the right side of her face.

Before Days knew about werewolves, I got angry with her close to me. I gave her a long scar that ran from her eye to the edge of her lip.

She told me time and time again that she was fine. She had accepted it and wasn't angry and never was. No matter what she said, I will always be angry with myself.

"What are you looking at Em?" Daisy asked distracting me from myself rant. This whole time, I guess, she noticed me looking.

"You of course. You're beautiful." I smiled down at her. Daisy pale

Daisy had a light blush on her cheeks. She adored getting complimented.

"Well, thank you." Daisy sat up so she could reach my lips. I bent down a little to make it easier for her.

When her lips reached mine, sparks were flying like every time we kissed. I could feel her soft lips curve into a smile.

Daisy then sat straight up and pushed me down onto the conch so she was on top of me. I deepened the kiss as much as I could.

Just as the make-out session was starting, a baby cry erupted upstairs. Daisy unlocked her lips from mine and shot me an apologetic look.

I nodded at her to go take care of her baby. She kissed my forehead before getting up and walking upstairs toward Analisa.

Analisa is 8 months and she has little dark blonde hair covering her wee little head as Emily calls it.

Since Daisy gave birth to Analisa, Emily, Meghan **(A/N I'm going to be writing a story about her and Seth's story. **** okay sorry),** Kim, and somewhat Rachel have all been hanging together.

I don't mind except that tomorrow I'll be starting senior year tomorrow. I've worked hard and with the help of Daisy, I'll be graduating early.

Daisy has been talking about finishing the rest of her collage online now that she has to deal with Brett and Analisa.

I couldn't help the growl that escaped my throat when I thought of Brett. Brett got Daisy pregnant by raping her.

The thought of it sent strong convolutions down my spine. Taking several breaths to calm myself, I stood up in time for Daisy to walk down the stairs.

"Embry are you okay? What's wrong?" Daisy asked worrying seeping through her words.

I nodded and looked down at her. My anger instantly went away. I grabbed Daisy hand which made her send me a worried smile.

"I'm perfect with you around."

Daisy worried lines in her forehead went away. She wrapped her tiny arms around my waist in a hug.

We sat back down on the conch with Daisy sitting on my lap. We continued watching T.V for a while until Daisy turned around. And kissed me on the lips.

I, of course, kissed her back. Soon we were back to the same position as before.

Suddenly the front door opened, and Jon and Sierra ran inside. I love them but right now, not so much.

"Anny I'm home you misses me?" Sierra asked. She was only 5 and didn't have the best grammar. Daisy's aunt took them out for Sierra's birthday party.

"Of course I did! Jon how did you like hanging out around all those girls?" Anny joked. Jon rolled his eyes and sat next to Daisy.

The kids called her Anny because her full name is Daisy Ann Rose Smith. Really it's a mouthful, but I love it.

So the kids paid little attention to me and talked to Days 'till their bed-time. After wishing them goodnight, Daisy turned to me.

"Next time your house." Was Daisy said before kissing me again.

* * *

**Alright short but that's what first chapters are for! **** Hahaha so REVIEW my people. **

**God Bless! **


	2. The Run

Thanks for the reviews!! So sorry it took so long but I have like three stories going on so I needed a break. I'm going to start to have quotes whenever I can. Tell me if you know some good ones.

* * *

There is only one happiness in life -- to love and to be loved.  
--**George Sand**

I felt the sun burn down through my eye lids while I was resting on the beach. My breath was uneven from running so long.

"Come on Daisy! You said you wanted to run with me." Embry teased. I shot my eyes open to see him running in place a few feet in front of me.

"Well, we can't all have inhumanly speed." I snap at Embry. Embry laughs and I can't help my smile that comes.

I stand up straight and I jogged up to where Embry was running in place. He took my hand and started power walking. To me, he was definitely jogging.

"Why did I do this again?" I groaned as we run across the beachline.

"Well, if I recall correctly. You were groaning because, apperantly, you have become fat since you had Ana. So I told you I would run with today."

"I thought you were supposed to know what's best for me." I mumbled as I struggled to keep up.

"I do know what's best. You're being dramatic. We have only been running for about an hour." Embry told dragging me around.

I moaned and kept running even though it felt like my lungs were on fire.

After about two minutes of running, I started to pester Embry again. Embry shook his head and kept me running.

I did my best to keep up. I finally tried to use my imprinting skills.

"Embry… I'm really tired. Please?" I pushed out two or three tears for dramatic effect.

Embry smirked at me but stopped running immediately when he saw my 'tears'.

"I'm sorry Daisy. Here, we can go home. "Embry told me picking me up bridal style.

"Well… your house is closer. Can we go there? I've never been before." I pleaded. Embry looked hesitant but sighed.

"Fine but were leaving before my mom comes home." He saw my frown at his words.

"It's not that I don't you to meet her, Days. It's just… she…can be…… just not now." I nodded not wanting to push him into telling me.

Embry ran, quite fast, away from the beach to the sidewalk near the semi busy street. I leaned into him and looked up at his face.

The sun was actually out today so I guess you could say I was in a grouchy mood. I've never really liked the sun.

I closed my eyes and listened to the steady breath of Embry. It never once lost its pace while we were running.

Time seemed to have little effect on me. I couldn't tell if it took 5 minutes or 5 hours to get to Embry's house. I just know when I felt the sharp chill of air conditioning, I opened my eyes.

Embry's house wasn't very big. That's what made it perfect too me.

I looked around from where we were standing. I didn't see any stairs, so I'm guessing it was one story.

The living room had a pasty white color one the walls that made the house look smaller.

Just from standing in the front room, you could see the kitchen, which was painted more of a yellow, the two bedrooms, and the backdoor.

Embry placed me on my two feet nervously. I took a few steps forward into the living room.

There wasn't much in the room. The TV was an antenna type and there was only a love seat to watch it.

I peeked at the rooms that had closed doors and looked back at Embry. He was standing awkwardly in doorway in his house.

I stretched my hand out to him. He had to duck under the door frame before entering the house.

"Which ones your room?" I asked when he took the five steps necessary to reach me.

"This one. The only reason it's clean is because I'm never here. I'm always at Sam's or yours."

I smirked at him and took the opportunity to tease him, "You don't tell a girlfriend that when she's about to see your room."

Embry teased me right back, "Oh, yeah. I learned that four girlfriends ago."

I playfully glared at him and pushed open the door he pointed to earlier.

In Embry's room, I saw things through his perspective. The main color was blue, but there were so many other colors.

The walls were decorated so there were paint splatters everywhere. In one corner, it was filled with pictures.

I walked over to the wall with pictures. Embry stood in the doorway cautiously.

Looking at the pictures, I was seeing a different version of Embry. I saw him with different people all smiling and laughing. One picture really caught my eye.

I stepped closer to the wall to see it better. Embry had his arms wrapped around a young girl with pretty blonde hair and blue eyes.

In another photo, he was kissing the same girls check. Actually, in a lot of photos the girl was with Embry.

I shot him a questioning glance. He walked over toward me.

"Who is this girl? She's really pretty." I asked Embry. Embry sighed and sat on the bed with a sudden exhaustion.

"You know her. She used to be so sweet and kind. But, times change and … people change. Her name is Lissa." Embry looked up at me.

I widened my eyes and looked back at the photo. This explained so much. Why she was clingy of Embry, why she was rude to me, and why Embry didn't just ignore her.

"You dated Lissa? And you're just now telling me?" I asked. I couldn't hide the hurt in my voice.

"I just didn't…. I'm sorry. Don't be angry, please." Embry had that innocent face on and I couldn't be mad at him for long.

I blobbed down on the bed next to Embry. We looked at each other for a while before I broke the silence.

"She looked better as a blonde." I smirked and that removed any tension between us.

Embry laughed and kissed me on my scar before kissing me fiercely on the lips. I kissed back eagerly.

We lowered ourselves down on the bed and continued to kiss. I couldn't help but think of the photos I just saw.

I stopped kissing Embry and looked at him. He smiled and went to kiss me again but I laid my head on his chest instead.

"What's wrong?" Embry asked. He started stroking my hair which made me feel better.

"Well… there are a lot of things really."

"Like what Days?"

"I don't know much about you. I mean you know my aunt, my dad, and my family. I feel like you don't tell me anything. I want to one day get married to you and have kids of our own. Do you want that too? Or is it just me?"

Embry was still for a moment and that worried me. Suddenly, my lips were crushed against his again. I'm guessing that was a yes.

We broke apart a few minutes later breathless. I lay back on his chest with smile.

"I…umm ... have something for you. I've had it for a while now but didn't know when to give it to you."

I sat up frowning when he started to pull away from me. He reached over into his white night stand and pulled out a tiny black box from Jared.

"Aww, you got me a present! Why? My birthday isn't until next month."

Embry didn't answer my questions. He just smiled and scooted closer to me on the bed.

"I love you. I don't want you to ever second guess that. I'm going to be graduating in about three months and I want to spend every second with you and Analisa. "

Embry opened up the tiny box to reveal a small sliver ring. The diamond in middle wasn't big, but it was beautiful.

"Will you marry me? I'm not asking we have our wedding next month or anything. I just want you to be with me."

I was in total shock. This was the last thing I was expecting. My shock was replaced with excitement in a matter of seconds.

"Of course!" I shouted and jumped at him. I kissed all over his face before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Hold still so I can put it on you." Embry told me laughing. I stuck out my left hand eagerly. Embry slid the ring on perfectly.

I looked at it on my fingers. The sliver of the ring, jumping out against my light skin. I leaned into Embry shoulder as a comfortable silence overcame us.

"We should get going. Brett will be coming over at four and it's already two." I said to break the silence.

Embry groaned and mumbled something unintelligible. I smirked and kissed him one more time before getting up and stretching my arms out.

"What?" Embry asked with mock confusion. I played right along.

"You have to carry me dumbo. That's how we got here."

"What if I don't want to carry you?" Embry teased. I laughed but continued.

"It's good practice for our wedding day. Come on, just pick up you fiancé!" I teased. Embry burst out laughing at me and picked me up.

As we were heading out the door, Embry teased me one more time.

"I think I just might keep you around."

I smiled and looked at the ring on my finger. It felt like it always belonged there. Still looking at the ring I said,

"Doesn't look like you have a choice now."

The smile that broke out on Embry's face when I said that was breathtaking.

* * *

**Reviews would be great! Haha love you all. **

**Especially Lauren! Love you forever and always! Haha**


	3. A Wreck

Okay sorry it took so long!! Don't hurt me. Haha

Thanks for reviews and alerts and… well here's the story.

* * *

**DPOV **

I was practically giddy as I put my shirt on. Every few seconds, I kept glancing at the beautiful rock that was on my finger.

Embry was lying across my bed with his eyes closed. His mouth was pulled down in a frown for some reason.

Embry and I made a deal that he could stay in the room while I changed if he kept his eyes close. So far he has been on best behavior.

I lay down next to Embry when I was changed and whispered in his ear, "You can open your eyes now."

Embry's frown instantly faded and he opened his brown eyes to face me. I planted a tiny kiss on his cheek.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked him softly. I felt Embry hesitate to tell me. I smiled at him patiently as I could.

"I was thinking about….. Well wondering more like. About … how you just forgave Brett that easy." Embry stumbled with the words.

I groaned and sat up from the bed. "Are we really having this conversation again? I mean is it really that troubling for you?"

Embry sat up too. "Yeah it is. I mean he raped you. Then you just turn around and open your arms to him."

I jumped off the bed and went to brush my hair in the mirror. I put my black hair into a pony tail to keep it off my shoulders.

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life hating him okay?" I told Embry firmly. Embry rolled his eyes and snorted.

"What does that mean?" I asked Embry. I was resisting the urge to put my hands on my hips which would turn this into a full blown battle.

"Nothing at all." Embry was such a bad liar. Which I wasn't afraid to call him out on.

"You're lying through your teeth and you know it Embry Call! Tell me." I was standing right in front of him on the bed now. He looked up at me when he answered.

"You still like him don't you." Embry said deadpanned.

I was shocked at his question. I did my best to avoid it. So I smiled brightly and wrapped my arm around Embry's neck.

"Aw, are you jealous?" I teased. Embry tried but failed at keeping the smile off his face.

I answered quickly before he could talk, "Well you have no reason to be seeing has I am wearing YOUR ring on my finger."

Embry sighed and pulled me into his lap. I ran my finger through his hair. It was getting longer since he cut it.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear. Embry smiled and kissed my temple to the edge of my lips then repeating.

The doorbell ringing made him stop and groan. I opened my eyes which I didn't even know I shut.

I kissed Embry one more time on the lips before standing up, grabbing his hand, and walking out the room and down the stairs.

I looked over the balcony to see Brett standing in the doorway talking to Jon with my aunt right behind them both.

Brett looked up when he made it to the bottom of the stairs and waved. Embry mumbled something under his breath and I smiled at Brett.

I'm not going to lie to you, Brett is hot. He has light brown hair that falls down around his face, ending right in front of his eyes perfectly. His deep brown eyes bore in to yours all the time. Plus, he has a lot of muscles. But nowhere near as many as Embry.

Now you see why Embry has a reason to be jealous.

"Hey Rose! Are do you only go by Daisy now?" Brett teased me. I rolled my eyes at him like usual.

"I prefer Daisy actually. Rose brings back to many memories." I say looking him straight in the eyes for his reaction. His smirk disappeared instantly.

An awkward silence took place before my aunt interrupted. I almost forgot she was there.

"I'll be in the kitchen." She turned and left with Jon at her heels.

I looked back at Brett and he had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Umm well… Guess what?" I asked timidly. Brett turned toward me in acknowledgement.

I stuck my left hand up for him to see. "I'm engaged."

Brett had an expression of shock on his face before a huge smile exploded.

"Wow, that's great! I'm assuming your Embry's finance now?" Brett asked with a smile.

I laughed nervously. "Who else's?"

Another awkward silence took place. Today was just filled of them.

"Do you want to go get Analisa? She's sleeping in her room." I asked after a long pause.

"Sure, does one of you need to come with me?" Brett asked. The rule was that Brett couldn't be alone with Analisa and me for safety reasons. Brett so far hasn't made any attempt to break that rule.

I looked over at Embry who was glaring at Brett as usual. I nudged him and gave him a pointed look.

Embry sighed and mumbled a 'fine' before walking away with Brett close behind. I laughed and went to the play area we have set up for all the kids in our house.

I cleaned it up a little bit while waiting for Embry and Brett to come back down the stairs. They came back quickly.

Brett was bouncing Analisa on his shoulders while Embry walked directly to me. When Embry got close enough he picked me up and put me in his lap.

Brett looked at us for a second before returning his attention to Ana.

"I moved into a motel near forks. I got a part time job in a pizza place to help with... things." Brett said after a few minutes of playing with Ana's hands.

Embry growled under his breath but I smiled. Ana really enjoyed spending time with her father.

"How did you get BP off your back?" I asked referring to our old boss.

"It was easy once I told about Analisa. He told me to tell you hi by the way." Brett was totally focused on Ana at the moment.

I smiled and looked up at Embry who didn't seem to be paying attention to our conversation. Embry was looking out a window away from us.

"Daisy looks!" Brett told me making me snap around toward him. He waved a camera in front of my face until the flash went off.

"You better delete that picture!" I shouted at him.

Brett laughed and shook his head making his hair fly. He pushed the remains of his hair away from eyes.

"Here take a picture of me and Ana while she isn't hyper." Brett said tossing me the camera.

He was right that once Ana is fully awake she's all over the place. When she hyper like that, nothing can calm her down. I blame Brett's side of the family.

I pressed the big button on the camera but there was no flash. It took me two seconds to figure out that it was on video.

"Wow…. Wave or something 'cause I'm recording." I laughed at my stupidity. I could feel Embry's laughter shaking me.

So for the next hour Brett, somewhat Embry, and I took videos with Ana. Seeing has she was 8 months now, she just laughed and crawled around.

I told Embry to get on the floor with her and try racing her. So Embry and Ana had a race and of course Ana lost. She throws a fit at first but got distracted with something.

It felt like Embry's hate was turned down a little bit tonight. He didn't snigger at everything Brett said but actually listened.

"I'll drive you to the motel." I told Brett getting up and walking toward the coat closet.

"Okay cool. I got a taxi here anyways." Brett got up and gave Ana a kiss on the cheek. Ana was excited but saw that Brett was leaving.

"Ship?" Ana asked. I slapped my hand over my forehead while Brett looked at me with question.

"What did she say?" Brett asked.

Sighing I went into the details of the story while Embry was trying to control his laughter. "I took Ana over to Billy Black's house for card night one time. I told the boys who were playing poker to refrain from using language so the said Ship instead of the other word. When we get home, that's all she says."

Embry busted out laughing at the memory while Brett joins. Am I the only one who doesn't find this funny?

"Okay I'm leaving!" I said after they were done. Brett was holding his sides from laughter and Embry was on the floor.

Brett couldn't get a full word out of his mouth but nodded. I walked out the house after giving Embry a kiss on the cheek.

When Brett got outside he looked over my car. I loved my car so much. Plus, no one had a Citroen C4 Picasso that I knew of.

"I'm soo driving. Please?" Brett begged. I sighed and tossed him the keys.

"Hurt my baby and I'll never forgive you." I threatened as I got in the passenger seat. Brett surprisingly didn't make a comment.

Brett pulled out of the house and into the night. It got darker earlier now for winter and stuff.

The ride was actually quiet. Neither of us said a word to each other until Brett reached a red light near Forks.

"Do you forgive me for what I did to you?" Brett asked me. I looked over at him shocked that he asked that.

"I don't know. Put your seatbelt on though." I told him quietly looking back at the window.

"Not until you answer me." Brett was insisted on getting on answer out of me. I shook my head and pointed to the light which is now green.

"We will talk about it after you put your seatbelt on okay?" I groaned. Brett seemed satisfied and put on his seatbelt.

He pulled out and was about to pass through the intersection when headlights appeared on his side. Suddenly, a huge impact hit the driver side of the car.

I could feel the car in the air moving around us. Everything was a blur and I couldn't even get out a scream. The only thing going through my head was...

_Lord, spare our lives. Please…. _

The car landed on the hood making a ripple effect through the rest of the car. My vision was blurry and I could see and smell the blood around me.

Once I gained some of the energy I needed I looked over at Brett. His eyes were closed and I couldn't see any movements from him.

"Brett… Brett wake up." I repeated many times. I tried to move him but I was stuck where I was. The car was still upside down.

I climbed out of the car through the window. I could feel the glass cutting me but I didn't care.

Once I was out of the car I laid down. My body felt weak and tired. I couldn't bring myself to move anywhere.

I looked over to where the intersection was. A young girl was standing by her car and was talking frantically on the phone.

Looking back over toward my car, all I saw was glass and blood. I closed my eyes as pain took over me.


	4. AN READ THIS PLEASE! :

Hey HEY! I hate to say it but I'm putting this story on Hiatus. I really don't want to but its for the best. I'm sorry maybe someday I'll put it up but now…. No.

God Bless! Sorry again.


End file.
